Twilight Fantasy: Introducing Bonnie
by MoonlightMonroe
Summary: Bella and Edward's story continues after Breaking Dawn. Bella comes across a little vampire hybrid named Bonnie. Bonnie has no one in the world to take care of her so when Bella and Edward take her in as there own, things get strange. Bonnie's hiding something, something the Volturi wants. Something they'll KILL for.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 years since I married Edward and birthed Renesmee. Everything is so perfect, I couldn't complain. Well, besides the fact that Renee is having a hard time believing I'm still her daughter. I pulled on my coat, as if I actually needed it, and thought back to when she visited…

"Do you think grandma will like me?" said Nessie. We we're sitting in the airport waiting for Renee to arrive. I decided it was time for my mom to come visit me after realizing my eyes finally turned gold. They looked better than I thought they would be. It was like someone melted down the shiniest of golden bars and melted them down into two little balls just for me. Every time Edward looks me in the eyes his face just softens, like he's looking at the most beautiful creature that ever existed. Little did he know, he was the most beautiful angel in the whole universe.

"Of course she will, how could she not? You're so adorable." I replied with a smile. It was true, she's so lovable, and Renee would just melt as soon as she looked at her. I told my mom a lighter version of what we told Charlie last year, basically she knows about Renesmee and she was born with a disease called Accelerated Growth Syndrome. I had Carlisle feed her a bunch of nonsense about it and she swallowed it and didn't ask any questions. She demanded to meet her only grand child and I had to put her off until my eyes finally settled down.

"But what if she doesn't?" asked Nessie.

"She will, Ness, she's your grandmother and she will love all the same. Why do you think she's so desperate to meet you?" I asked.

She sat there and pouted in defeat, she knew I was right. I looked up at the arriving flights and saw that Renee just landed. I took Nessie's hand and we stood together, walking to the gates. I could hear her heart pumping faster than her usual hummingbird heartbeat. "Relax." I told her. She looked at me with a panicked look on her face, "Momma, I don't think this is a good-" "Stop it." I said fiercely, then softened my tone. "Please relax, everything is fine." I reassured her.

The passengers we're heading our way. I searched the crowd until I saw her. Bright red hair, blue eyes and all. "Mom, MOM!" I shouted, waving my hands to catch her attention. She whipped her head around and did a full body scan of me, then her eyes moved to Renesmee and that did it. She ran over to us with tears in her eyes, babbling about how it was so good to see me and meet her only grand baby. After I managed to pry her off of me, she quickly moved to Nessie and started the marathon of kisses. I heard Ness take a breath of relief and smile.

"Hi Nana." she said.

Renee was still sobbing hysterically, it took her a couple of minutes to answer back.

"Oh, Bella! She's so beautiful! Oh my word! Wait, where is Edward?" she looked around frantically.

"He's still looking for a parking spot. Um, mom? I think you can stop with the kisses, there's plenty of time for that." I said.

She looked at me, like really looked at me for the first time and said. "Oh sweetheart, you look so different! I mean a good different. I hardly recognized you…"

I looked at her back. I haven't seen her with my new vampire eyes yet, she looks even more eccentric…maybe even a little tan. Seeing her made my heart swell. "I've really missed you, Mom. You look great."

She smiled. "I've missed you too."

That was six months ago and ever since we've kept more contact. Renesmee's fears were silly, Renee wouldn't leave her alone for the duration of her stay. Just the thought of it made me smile, everything was perfect now. I got out of my barely used Ferrari and stepped out into the rain. Lately, I felt like I needed to get out of the house and walk around town to keep up appearances. I walked for a few minutes, pretending to be interested in the items in the shop windows. I walked a few more blocks when I heard a child's cry. I paused and listened, trying to find the source of the sound. Again, I heard it. It was coming from a house about 5 blocks from here. I looked around and made sure no one was looking, there weren't many people out here and I blended in with the shadows perfectly, so I began to run.

I ran to the house and immediately I could tell it was abandoned. It reminded me of that house in a Freddy Krueger movie I once saw a few years ago. It was two story house with an attic and basement. All of the doors and windows were boarded up, so I had to break in. I stopped to listen and I could hear the child's heartbeat upstairs in the attic. It sounded…familiar. As if I've heard it before. I listened harder. Oh, of course I've heard it before, it's the same heartbeat as my daughter's. The child cried again and I ran upstairs without a sound. I got to the attic and found her. She was small, about Renesmee's size, she was a light cappuccino color with lovely dark green eyes and neck length, short, brown hair. She looked up at me with those green tear-filled eyes. It was clear on her face that I frightened her. I kneeled down and looked her in the eyes and smiled, "Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

"No." she whispered.

I was going to settle for that, this little girl is obviously crying for a reason. So I tried again,

"Well, what are you doing here all by yourself? Are you lost?" She nodded. "Where are your mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"Gone. My mommy died when she had me, and my daddy was killed a week ago." Her voice breaking twice. She started crying all over again. I moved gently, so I wouldn't startle her, and put her in my arms. She didn't try to fight, she just curled against me and sobbed into my chest. I patted her back for a few minutes and then asked, "What's your name sweetie?".

She stopped sobbing and answered softly, "Bonnie."

I lifted her head up and wiped her tears, "That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl. girl. And pretty little girls shouldn't be alone in scary abandoned houses all alone." I looked around and saw a mattress with a small backpack with a stuffed bear next to it. I looked back at her and asked, "Have you been _sleeping_ here?". She nodded. Is anyone looking for her? I looked at her and found my answer. No, no one was. She was alone and somehow made her way to little Forks, Washington.

Thanks for reading! That concludes chapter one. Chapter to is currently on it's way. Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

I picked her up in my arms and said,

"Come with me, I'm going to take you some place safe." I knew it was just a matter of time until she went thirsty and we were too close to town for her to snap.

"Wait! My backpack!" She scrambled out of my arms, grabbed the bag and the bear and quickly ran to my side.

Together we walked downstairs, climbed through the broken window and into the yard. I turned to her and said, "Get on my back."

She looked at me with hesitation and it reminded me of the day in the meadow with Edward, an uncomfortable human memory. I sighed and took her into my arms tightly and began to run. We made it back to the car without a pair of eyes on us. I locked the car doors and asked another question while I strapped her in.

"Who killed your father?"

"I don't know their names, but…they had bright red eyes, and long dark cloaks." she replied.

My whole body froze in fear because I immediately knew whom she was referring too. The Volturi. The last time we saw them was two years ago, when the Cullens had to gather witnesses to prove that my child, my innocent daughter, was not immortal and in fact, something totally different. Bonnie waved her hand in front of my face, wondering why I reacted to her description.

"Well don't worry. You're safe now." _I hope. _I thought.

We drove back to the Cullen house. I love this house. The trees, the seclusion, the… mystery. A perfect residence for vampires, I thought with a smile. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Bonnie looking out of the window in amazement and smiled wider. I know Ness would be thrilled to her core to finally have a friend like her. I parked in front of the beautiful white mansion and heard Edward playing the piano. The song he played sounded familiar.

I laughed; it was Over the Rainbow from The Wizards of Oz. Renesmee has been obsessed with the movie for the past three weeks. She's been begging for a teacup yorkie dog so she can name it Todo. I don't blame her. It's a great movie, one of my favorites. Hearing my laugh, the music instantly cuts off and Edward's at the passenger window with that look in his eyes. It's the same look he has every time we reunite after being separated for more than an hour. I rolled down the window and said playfully,

"Let me guess, she begged you to teach her how to play it?"

"Actually I made her a deal. I teach her how to play it, she stops obsessing." he said with a smug smile.

"You know you just made it worse, right?" I said.

"Probably. But as long as she's happy." he sighed and looked in the back seat at Bonnie. She raised her hand and waved.

"Why, whose this?" he asked.

"Bonnie, Edward-Edward, Bonnie." I gestured. Edward looked at Bonnie-listening to her thoughts perhaps-and nodded.

"Come inside, Carlisle and Esme are still on their hunting trip, so we'll fill them in later. We need to have a family meeting." he said.

We all walked inside-Bonnie gasping every time she turned her head-and already were the family gathered in the living room.

"Bella." Edward said, giving me the floor. Bonnie was still looking about. Once she noticed all eyes were on her, she gulped noisily and tried to hide behind my leg. Renesmee was struggling to get out of Rosalie's grasp, her chocolate brown eyes raging with curiosity. I could practically see the thoughts rolling on her forehead. Someone like me.

I took a deep breath and began, "Okay everyone, this is Bonnie. I found Bonnie hiding in an abandoned house in town and I brought her back here. She has no one to care for her. From what she told me, the Volturi killed her father not too long ago."

The whole room got stiff. No breathing (except Ness's). No movement at all.

Rosalie was the first one to move. She and Renesmee made their way across the room, stopping in front of me. I thought she was trying to say something to me, but her eyes weren't trained in my direction. She was staring at Bonnie. She said, "Hello Bonnie, my name is Rosalie. I'm sorry about your father. It must be scary too be all alone."

Wait, did hell just freeze over? Usually Rosalie just goes along, not giving a damn about anything or really anyone, but Renesmee and I. _Since, when is she so friendly to people? _

Bonnie looked up at me and I nodded, "It's okay." I reassured her. She turned her head back to Rose and said, "Yeah, it is. But it's okay. I'll always have Wilbur. He won't go anywhere." she said as she hugged the bear, Wilbur, to her chest.

Rose smiled and said, "It's always nice to have someone there for you." Then she kneeled to Bonnie's level and says, "Listen Bonnie, your safe now. If you want, you can stay with us. We'll take care of you."

That's when it hit me. Rosalie isn't being nice because she suddenly likes people; she's being nice because she wants Bonnie. She wants Bonnie as her own daughter, and no one can do anything about it because all her parents are dead. I shook my head, she will never give up. I didn't say anything though. In the end, it's up to Bonnie whether not she wants Rosalie for a mother.

"Aw, c'mon Rose." Emmett says. He noticed it too.

"Shut up." she snaps back. She goes back to using the sugar sweet voice she used with Bonnie earlier, "Sweetie, you can stay. You have no where to go and I'm sure my niece Renesmee here would love to have you as a cousin. She's just like you." she smiles and sets Nessie down on the ground in front of Bonnie. Renesmee looks at Bonnie, smiles big and says, "Tag your it!" she taps her hand on Bonnie's and runs. Bonnie looks after Nessie and laughs and quickly runs after her.

"So…I'll take that as a yes." Rosalie murmurs.

"Rosalie, we have to see if it's alright with Carlisle and Esme. Just because we want her too stay, doesn't mean they do." Edward says.

"You know Esme will just melt when the moment she sees her and Carlisle loves expanding the family. It's a win-win." Rosalie says smugly.

"Alice." says Edward.

Alice sighs and closes her eyes to concentrate. Searching to see what Carlisle and Esme's decision would be of course. She concentrates for a few more minutes and then relaxes/ "She stays." she says.

"Ha." Rosalie says victoriously.

Edward rolls his eyes and looks at me, "Seems like those too getting along isn't a problem." Upstairs we can hear the two running around and giggling, "Now YOUR it!" I hear from Bonnie.

I walk over to the couch and sit on his lap. I twine my arms around his neck and say, "You like her. She'll distract Nessie enough to get you stop playing Over the Rainbow." I laughed.

His face softened at the sound of my laughter and takes my face in his hands and pulls me in closer. We've been married for two years and I still get the tingles when he touches me as if it was our honeymoon night every time.

When he kisses me I can _feel _the desire radiating from him. That wonderful flash of heat runs through my empty veins and immediately makes me weak. It has been a few weeks since we last had sex…

"I wonder why the Voluri killed her father." Jasper asked.

Damn. We still have to figure out that little detail. I could feel Edward's lips getting more urgent, trying to hold on to the sensation.

"Bella." Jasper said. I knew he could feel Edward and I weren't in the mood to discuss this at the moment. I sighed and stop kissing Edward long enough to answer back, "They obviously killed him because he was fond of experimentation also. Remember? You know as well as I do that they didn't stop Joham."

"True." he shrugged it off and turned on the TV to a baseball game. The others went back to their usual activities.

Edward tucked away a stray hair behind my ear and whispered, "You know, since Renesmee is too busy having fun and the meeting is over, we can go home for a little bit and have some alone time."

I sighed and said, "You don't know how tempting that sounds. But shouldn't we show Bonnie around?"

He sighed too. I know exactly how he feels. Lately, I've been avoiding having sex with him (Shocking, I know), because I read in a book that if you and your spouse refrain from having sex for 6 months, when the 6 month mark is up the sex is the hottest sex you've ever had since. Of course I'm trying the experiment, who wouldn't want to have hot sex?

Well anyways, I haven't told him about it yet and I can tell his getting suspicious. It's harder than I thought to not to make love. After Nessie is tucked in bed, when we go to our room, he starts kissing my neck and I swear my whole plan flies out of the window. That's when the singing starts. I start singing random songs, nothing sex related. It works long enough for him to stop and look at me with a 'What in the hell are you doing?' look, that's when I pick up a book or check my email.

The only thing he's figured out is that I'm stalling, like last night, I started to sing and he just shut me up by kissing me on the mouth. I had to do jumping jacks to shake him off. I know, pathetic, but I want this to work.

"Come with me." Edward says. He takes my hand and leads me out back, to the river. We stop and he puts his hands on my shoulders and levels his eyes with mine. "Why won't you let me touch you? Is something wrong?"

I saw the worry in his eyes and tried to reassure him, "I do let you touch me. I just sat on your lap and kissed you."

"For about thirty seconds. Look Bella, if I did anything or said anything…" he trailed off.

I shook my head, "No. Your absolutely perfect, sweetheart."

He pursed his lips and grabbed my hand. "So let's go then."

Dammit. Excuse! I looked around. Nothing. Crap. We jumped over the river and ran all the way to the house.

We just got inside when I hesitated, "We really should make sure Bonnie's comfortable before do this."

"She's fine. Everyone else can show her the ropes. It's me and you now." He said breathlessly, not from running, but from anticipation.

He lead me to our room and closed the door behind him. "No singing, no reading, or checking emails. No distractions." He was closing in on me now. I looked around for anything, again, nothing. Kisses on my neck, oh no. Experiment failed. There's absolutely no way I can shake him now.

***Okay! End of chapter 2. This time I want everyone to decide what they want to happen next. Here are your choices:

A) Sex please, and go into detail!

B) Sex, but keep it vague please.

C) Find a distraction, PLEASE!

D) Interruption from someone

Thanks for reading J

P.S. Sorry if there's any typos. I try to type this up and update them as quickly as possible for you guys.


End file.
